goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Worldwide Friends
Super Worldwide Friends (also known as SuperTVIndoChannel Animate48) is the GoAnimate Indonesian private TV channel (Asosiasi Televisi Swasta Indonesia (ATVSI) (translating: Association of Indonesian Private Televisions)) and it kind sequel to Pokemon Trainer, My Japanese OC Characters by LinuxFan399 and Dance Dance Revolution. Request for Krisna pramadya (YouTube & Fandom), Amdiasti (YouTube & Fandom), ilmi santiago, Pascal A.Silverius S-C., and Ivan the Brony Kaiju (but Old Comedy World). Character There are 20 Super Worldwide Characters that 10 boys and 10 girls (same one of the characters but different head like the same is looking face of SuperAndrew418 and other YouTube users but Old Comedy World look by Ivan the Brony Kaiju and Starswirl Academy by Jonah Miran). Super Worldwide Public (SWP) # Eric is the TVRI Channel boy, he call them same Red Hoodie Guy. # Jennifer is the TVRI Channel girl, she call them same Pretty Girl. # Felipe (before name is Conrad, Kidaroo, and Rafael) is the TVRI Channel fat guy, he call them same Diesel Clark. # Carlos (before name is Wiseguy) is the TVRI Channel muscular guy, he call them same Alan Cook. Super Worldwide Boys (SWB) # Justin (he before name is Joey on September 2018) is the Indosiar channel boy and the 1st Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue shoes (same Matar from Phillip Psareas and Ludoviko's father from Burnout Team Club but different head). # Joey (he before name is Alan on September 2018) is the SCTV channel boy and the 2nd Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a red t-shirt, sky blue shorts and black slippers (same NetflixBoy). # Dave is the RCTI channel boy and the 3rd Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a sky blue and red striped shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue slippers (same David Smith but different head). # Steven is the MNCTV (before TPI) channel boy and the 4th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a red and white striped shirt, green shorts, white socks, and white shoes (same Eric/LouieLouie95 but different head). # Paul is the GTV (before Global TV) channel boy and the 5th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a dark blue jacket with red tie, sky blue shorts, white socks, and olive shoes. # David (he before name is Eric on September 2018) is the antv (before ANteve) channel boy and the 6th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a sky blue jacket with white shirt, dark blue shorts, and black slippers. # Brian is the tvOne (before Lativi) channel boy and the 7th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a charcoal black jacket with dark red tie, charcoal black jeans, and black shoes (same Paul Pearson but with PC Guy's tie). # Diesel (he before name is Simon on September 2018) is the Metro TV boy and the 8th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a blue and white striped shirt, gray jeans, and charcoal black shoes (same Mac Guy/Warren Cook but different head). # Tom '''(he before name is Hugh on September 2018 and Nizar on January 2019) is the Trans 7 (before TV7) boy and the 9th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a green t-shirt with orange line, dark blue jeans, and oliver shoes. # '''Alan (he before name is James on September 2018) is the Trans TV channel boy and the 10th and last Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a white tank top, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Super Worldwide Girls (SWG) # Ivy is the Indosiar channel girl and the 1st Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a red tank top, red skirt, white socks, red shoes (same Penelope (Eric's sister), Peppa Pig from busterbird, Pauline from Oliverwestern (Dress version), Amy Rose from ScourgeIsDone, and Carly Shay but different head with Shino Velovic on November 2016-April 2017, if like and not be confused of Po from Teletubbies). # Kendra is the SCTV channel girl and the 2nd Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a purple tank top, white shorts, and black shoes (same Toxic Bro's mother but difference tank top color instead of normal color and head with Carla Ann on December 2016-present or TwitchGirl). # Susan is the RCTI channel girl and the 3rd Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a hot pink shirt with white line, dark blue shorts, and brown shoes (same Shauna from Igor the Mii but difference color and head with Zoe Velasco on July-September 2016). # Allison is the MNCTV (before TPI) channel girl and the 4th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a white shirt with red line, blue skirt, white socks, and white shoes (same Whitney from OliverWestern but different head with Natalie's mother from AshKetchumFan1999). # Julie is the GTV (before Global TV) channel girl and the 5th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a light pink jacket with yellow shirt, sky blue skirt, white socks, and lime green shoes (same Ruthie Rainbow (2018 Avatar) but different head). # Kayla (she before name is Salli on September 2018) is the antv (before ANteve) channel girl and the 6th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a red jacket and yellow shirt with light blue shorts and black shoes (like Maya Lambert but shorts instead of jeans and YouTube user GM/A Mall upload Mallables: Dairy where the one of the character and same but different head). # Emma is the tvOne (before Lativi) channel girl and the 7th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a blue jacket with red shirt, charcoal black jeans, and gray shoes (same Blue Jacket Girl and Kimberly Dawson but different head). # Kimberly is the Metro TV channel girl and the 8th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a lilac shirt with both line, dark blue jeans, and blue shoes (same Kristen McCormick (Jake's mother) from TheJoJuan4444 but difference line and pants color and head with Aurora Pemberton). # Jill (she before name is Bridget on September 2018 and Veena on January 2019) is the Trans 7 (before TV7) channel girl and the 9th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a sky blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red shoes (same RessGiny (2016 Avatar/PaRappa the Rapper Version) but different head). # Grace (she before name is Kate on September 2018) is the Trans TV channel girl and the 10th and last Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a black tank top, white jeans and charcoal black shoes. Gallery Super Worldwide Public Eric (Super Worldwide Public).png|Eric (TVRI Channel) Jennifer (Super Worldwide Public).png|Jennifer (TVRI Channel) Felipe (Super Worldwide Public).png|Felipe (TVRI Channel) Carlos (Super Worldwide Public).png|Carlos (TVRI Channel) Super Worldwide Boys Justin (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Justin (Indosiar Channel) Joey (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Joey (SCTV Channel) Dave (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Dave (RCTI Channel) Steven (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Steven (MNCTV (before TPI) Channel) Paul (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Paul (GTV (before Global TV) Channel) David (Super Worldwide Boy).png|David (antv (before ANteve) Channel) Brian (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Brian (tvOne (before Lativi) Channel) Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Diesel (Metro TV Channel) Tom (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Tom (Trans 7 (before TV7) Channel) Alan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Alan (Trans TV Channel) Super Worldwide Girls Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ivy (Indosiar Channel) Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kendra (SCTV Channel) Susan (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Susan (RCTI Channel) Allison (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Allison (MNCTV (before TPI) Channel) Julie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Julie (GTV (before Global TV) Channel) Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kayla (antv (before ANteve) Channel) Emma (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Emma (tvOne (before Lativi) Channel) Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kimberly (Metro TV Channel) Jill (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Jill (Trans 7 (before TV7) Channel) Grace (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Grace (Trans TV Channel) Note * When Julie is the hair different colors, but other Super Worldwide Girls are normal hair. * When Kendra and Kimberly are wearing their glasses, but with him for an unknown reason. * When Kimberly is the short hair down, but other Super Worldwide Girls are hair down. Trivia * This is the GoAnimate Indonesia on 10 channels of Asosiasi Televisi Swasta Indonesia (ATVSI) (translating: Association of Indonesian Private Televisions) and on 1 July to 31 December 2019. However, it is extremely rare as it only GoAnimate or Vyond videos in English language uploaded on YouTube users in the Indonesia country. For early 2018, some fans had been wondering about this GoAnimate as it was first brought up by YouTube user 'krisna pramadya'. The only GoAnimate video uploaded from YouTube called 'My Animate48 Characters'. First appearance on July 2013 where Aghiel Kusuma Prayudistira watching GoAnimate YouTube as well making on May 2018. * This is the other pages, there are the character code of Super Worlwide Friends. External links Gallery (Preview) Eric and Super Worldwide Boys.png Jennifer and Super Worldwide Girls.png Eric Gets Grounded For Nothing (SWB Version - Ivan the Brony Kaiju).png|Credits by Ivan the Brony Kaiju Jennifer Gets Grounded For Nothing (SWG Version - Ivan the Brony Kaiju).png|Credits by Ivan the Brony Kaiju